lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Pokepasta Of The Cursed Curse Bloody Suicide Lavender Town Syndrome Plague
When I was 8 years old I loved pokemon, I had ALL the stuffed animals and ALL the traiding cards including 267 copies of the first edition charizard. My mommy and Daddy were super poor but they used what they had to buy me life size marble busts of all the anime characters. However now I hate pokemon, I can't even bear to look at pikachu, those horrible memories they come flooding back'¦'¦.. You see I loved Pokemon Blue and Red (i just had to have both) and I caught em all so when Gold and Silver were announced I screamed. MOMMY MOMMY I WANT POKEMON SILVER!' My mother sighed again?' YES! GIVE IT TO ME NOW WOMAN!' i said respectfully. My mother sighed again as we drove past many yard sales until I saw the silver cartrige from the car at Mrs ol Larry's house. So jumped out of my car and into her yard sale and picked up the cartrige and ran. But, unbenounced to me it already had a sticker on it that said Free' When I got home I put it into my GBC and it started normally but afoter the tilte screen things went to shit. I pressed new game and I was greeted witha ' terrifying sight It was Professor Oak with black holes for eyes that were bleeding. MY NAME IS PROFFESER CROAK!' said the deminted professor Wait, croak means dead, HE'S DEAD. Croak continued Pokemon are faggots and only to be used for sex and drugs.' I was flabbergasted, the language was too strong, I nearly pooped myself. NOW WHAT IS YOUR NAME LITTLE BOY?!' So I enetered in the name I always put Poopbutt' NO! WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME?!' I sighed this game really was diffrent from it's predisiisor DANNY BOI' GOOD NOW YOUR POKEMON KILLING SPREE CAN BEGIN!' My character spwaned in a room with two bed's a laptop and an ash ketchum statue,, it looked excataslly like my room. HONEY?!' My father said ''WHERE IS ALL THAT THUMPING COMING FROM!?' I ignored the thumping as I began to go downstairs in th game I saw a sprite that looked like a ablading old man and a text box appeared ''KILL OR KILL? YES OR YES?' I had no idea what to pick so I hit YES and than Hyperrealistically ther character pulled out what looked like an ak 47 and realistic gun noises were heard, in fact they were so real I thought I could hear them outside te game. WOW!' I reacted ''THIS GAME IS SCARY!' I thought about turining off and ending this nightmare but i continued I had to know how it ended. My character than went up to woman sprite and the same text box as earlier came up. I got super scared but pressed yes. She died too but this time there was screaming it was so hyperealsitic. SUddenly professor elm came in ''PICK A STARTER FUGGO!' The three choices were TooDEADile' ''CyndaKILL' And ''Manglite (MY ORIGNAL FNAF OC DONUT STEEL)' Each;s sprite was mangled and blood came dripping from their eyes. I relctinatlayy chose CyndaKILL nickmaing it Barb. Me and Barb went outside and it looke djust like my neighborhood. Suddenly I heard police cirens as the cops came into my house PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON!' My character int he game began to kill the cips in the real world, it than all clicked. This game is cursed, but I had to play it till the end to see whar happned next. My charcter began ti kill everyone as blood littered the street. My character than started controlling himself and went to the goverment base nearby and hacked the nuclear codes. (SO BASICALLY THE WORLD ENDS! EXCEPT FOR ME!) I than realized tthat I killed HUMANITY and I ehard a knock on the door. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Random Capitalization Category:Paukymaun Category:English Class Failure Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Hyper-realistic Category:LONG ASS TITLE